


Exercise 1 : Long-Distance

by Grimme



Series: One Step At A Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimme/pseuds/Grimme
Summary: Daichi takes occasional trips to Tokyo to visit his boyfriend, but as the national exams get closer, the stress gets higher.A simple abstract of KuroDai's long distance relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this!  
> It's been a couple of years since I last posted anything on AO3 and I want to start doing so again, but step by step. Similarly to the rest of this series, each short story will be about one couple and basically abstract moments in their lives together.  
> The grammar and construct may be all over the place but these are more for me to monitor my progress towards writing a full length story in the long run!  
> Please comment if you have constructive criticism! You can reach my tumblr at abcdefghiwillkillyourfamily!  
> Do enjoy!

He wakes to soft skin and short hair, body heat radiating up close in his face and legs tangled under thick duvets. Daichi is asleep and his chest rises and falls with each breath; he’s close enough that Kuroo’s able to observe exactly how long his lashes are and he takes time to study sculpted features quietly, the snow falling outside of the old, but well-preserved house being the only other company he has.

It’s difficult to wake a man like this. But Kuroo has to pee, and wetting the bed after a night like the previous one isn’t a memory he wants to have, so he kisses Daichi and gently slips out of his embrace, smoothing out the little frown he has just as he stirs awake.

“Where’re you going…?”

“Bathroom.”

“Mm.”

“Mhmm.”

“Be back soon.”

Kuroo laughs.

Then he disappears into the toilet only to return in a minute or so, lifting the sheet up and pressing his cold hands up to Daichi’s warm chest, said man squinting playfully, not fully awake enough to process his entire environment.

“Cold.” He stated obviously.

“I know, but you’re not. You’re hot.”

“Warm.”

“Yeah, warm.” And Kuroo presses his face against that skin.

He wonders about how this came to be. Wonders how this never used to be part of the plan and how a couple months ago, if he’d been told he’d be sleeping with someone like Sawamura Daichi, he would’ve paid them to go to the mental asylum to get checked.

Yet here he is, awake and cuddling the damn man himself, head hidden in the crook of his shoulders and fingers pressing into the muscular dip of his arms.

For just a moment, the world slows to a stop and Kuroo finds it hard to let go because he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want Daichi getting on the bullet train back to Sendai for a few more weeks or months – or god knows. He wants Daichi close. Wants to wake up to his soft, sleepy eyes and his awful drooling and to wipe at his face and kiss him good morning. He wants to come home to Daichi in the evening after Volleyball so they can fuck against the counter and have the living daylights kissed out of him and then call delivery when they’re both too blissed out on the couch to do much else.

God, he wants Sawamura Daichi like he wants nothing else in the world.

“Sawamura.”

“Mmh?”

“Can you stay another day or something?”

Daichi says nothing for a couple of seconds. Then he opens his eyes and exhales deeply against Kuroo’s hair.

“You know I can’t.”

“I can pay for the ticket back tomorrow. It’s not that expensive.”

“It’s a week worth of your pocket money.”

“I could work for my uncle or something. Get the money back. Your time with me is priceless, ya’ know?” And Kuroo tries to make it sound funny, he really does, because he doesn’t want to sound whiny or weak or too small of a man; he doesn’t want to sound stupid in front of Daichi.

But he means it, either way.

Daichi rolls his eyes and sits up.

“I’m going back today, Monday classes are harder than normal and I don’t think missing classes at this point of our nationals is a good idea.”

Kuroo just pouts and hugs Daichi’s mid-section, grinning instantly when he felt those familiar arms coming around him.

“I should visit you sometime. Visit the country. Get some fresh air or, you know.”

“You should, so you can stop thinking terrible things every time we try to have a decent conversation.”

“I can’t help if you’re attractive, Daichi~”

“You will have to if I’m in another part of the country, I assume.”

“...I bought a fleshlight?”

Daichi turns to Kuroo, but actually squinting this time. Judgmentally.

“… Is it a guy or a girl… ?”

“Women have assholes too, y’know? But it’s a butt.” Kuroo reaches under his study desk, specifically on the third shelf from the bottom and pulls the entire section out, grabbing the toy and waving it at Daichi, who bats it away half-heartedly, rolling his eyes as he gets up and throws on the shirt nearest to him, walking to the bathroom to freshen up while Kuroo folds the futon while humming the latest tune on the radio, his boyfriend exiting the bathroom just as he finishes, standing up to massage his own back lightly.

“Ahh~ I’m getting old.”

“You are. I am too, though. But I’m determined to move to Tokyo before we really get old.”

Pause.

“What?”

Daichi turns to look at Kuroo, his expression wide, a little surprised, but not a speck of embarrassment written onto it.

“No?”

“No what? What do you mean? Move to Tokyo?”

“I mean, I want to get into a university here.” Daichi sits down beside Kuroo. “This is the technically the most happening place in the whole of Japan.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but – “

“And you’re here.”

Kuroo immediately stopped talking as his entire line of thought that never actually existed melted into the ground into something quite unrecognisable unless one would be able to differentiate globs of nothing from each other.

“Y-you’re – you want to move out of the country side for me!?”

“Yes, and no, Sendai isn’t that much of ‘the country side’, Tetsu.” Daichi blinked as if he hadn’t just brought up the topic of moving out of Sendai to live closer to Kuroo.

“We’re dating, right? I mean, that’s what couples in long distance relationships do, yeah? Set a common goal to a point where they can live nearby? I don’t have to move in with you,” He folds his shirt and picks his bag across the floor up to his side. “I just thought it would be nice if we were closer and we didn’t have to keep spending money like this to see each other – skype calls are nice, but I quite like sleeping together in the same bed, even if your futon makes my back hurt.”

“Sawamura, I didn’t realise you were thinking so far ahead for our relationship!” Kuroo exclaimed quite dramatically now that he had a bit of time to get himself back on track to understand what the other man was saying.

“One of us has to think about the future sometimes.”

“Oiiii.”

Daichi laughs and bumps shoulders with Kuroo.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, but seriously,” He turns and glances over at the city dweller, his messy hair sticking out in all sorts of directions, but less gravity-defying, given the fact that Daichi had stolen his usual pillow. “I plan to move to Tokyo and yeah, I’ll admit that you’re one of the reasons why I’m determined to. It’s a good step for me, regardless of education, relationship, or just as a general thing. I’ve thought about it, and I’m going to work harder to get into a College in Tokyo, which means less meeting up for now, understand?”

Kuroo groans loudly and crashes his whole body weight into Daichi who just laughs and pulls him closer.

“But think about it; after finals, I can come spend a couple of weeks with you, and if things go well, I’ll move here and then you can spend as much time as you want with me, how about that?”  
Kuroo’s pout is still on his face when beady eyes glance up beneath slanted eyebrows.

Sawamura’s face is stupid. Stupidly handsome and deviously innocent when he tries to be – no, innocent wasn’t it. Charming was the word.

“Fineee.” Kuroo huffs and throws his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“But only if we move in together.”


End file.
